


The Bed Can't Handle Us

by xenasoul



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't work with that much noise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed Can't Handle Us

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Saw the Avengers today and here's my ship from the movie. *.*  
> \+ Unbetae'd. I'm really sorry about any mistakes you may find here. If you read this please comment!

  
  
  
  
________________________________________

Tony is working on the lab late at night when he hears the first sound. He frowns, but gave no importance to it because no alarm went off wildly so there was no incoming enemy. Everything was fine. He got back to work and when he was engrossed in reading, another sound resonated louder than the other, but still no alarm. Minutes passed, and the noises continued. With his concentration busted, Tony dropped his pen and went out to scold whoever was doing all this noise. Hell he was trying to save the world here! The least some people could do is give him peace!

 

Walking down the aisle, Tony approached the source from where the sounds were coming from. He frowned and looked back to double check if he was in the right place, but he did: the sounds were coming from Steve's room. And according to the sounds he was having some fun.

Well, the guy was frozen for 70 years so there must be a lot or pent up energy right there! Tony laughed. Steve was so old fashioned it was embarrassing. But he still managed to catch a lady to warm his bed. Good for him! But he was messing with his geniality so that’d have to stop.

Tony knocked on the door with his knuckles. He waited and waited and nothing happened so he knocked again. This time he heard footsteps approaching the door and suddenly it was opened, and when Tony was opening his mouth to tell Steve to stop the damn noise he choked his words and his jaw dropped.

 

"Do you want something Stark? We're a little busy here"

Tony got speechless! He even forgot why he was standing there! The god of thunder was sweaty and panting as if he just ran a marathon, but he knew what kind of exercise he was practicing. Tony slightly turned his head sideways, trying to look inside the bedroom because FUCK it couldn’t’ be! But it was. Steve was lying on his bed with his legs spread wide open and panting, with a massive erection leaking on his stomach, and he was pissed off with the interruption.

_"Who is it?"_  
He asked from the bed. Thor turned around, "It’s only Stark! He has not said why he’s here,"-And then turned back to Tony. "Something important happened? Our presence is required?"

Tony mumbled meaningless words, noting Thor’s impatience. Tony made the mistake of looking down and his eyes widened when he saw the demigod’s shiny huge erection pointing upward. He swallowed his words and merely raised a finger, only managing to say "Have fun"-and then he ran away.

He vaguely heard the door being closed, Thor grunting like a caveman and then the damn sounds started all over again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next morning Tony could barely control his discomfort. Thor when he entered the room approached Tony, slapped him on the shoulder and said- "I really had fun last night, my friend!"

 

And Tony just smiled awkwardly. The demigod sat on the couch with his hands behind his head. When Steve came in and said good morning to everyone, Thor smiled at him openly and Steve gave winked at him. He passed him and stopped in front of Fury.

"Sir can I make a request?"

 

"What would that be Captain?"

 

"I need a new bed"

 

Tony spit the coffee inside his mouth.

"A new bed? But this is the second bed you ask this month, Captain. What’s the problem, you sleep as hard as you punch?"

 

"No, I uh ... These things just aren’t strong enough."

 

Fury looked at him suspiciously, but agreed to provide a new bed. But it’d better be the last time it happened!  
Steve nodded and went to sat next to Thor. The demigod approached Steve and whispered, "Do not worry. You can always have my bed. You can sleep with me if by chance my asgardian stamina is too much for your quarters!"

 

Oh dear. Tony stood up. Now in addition to saving the world he would have to live with the most bizarre lovebirds he has ever seen in his life. Damn he missed Potts right now!

-fim-


End file.
